The present invention relates to vaporizer pipes and, more particularly, to vaporizer pipes for use with essential oils.
With other essential oil vertical vaporizer pipes the operator has to handle them carefully after each use due to the tip of the pipe needing to cool down.
Other vertical vaporizer pipes have to be handled cautiously after each use because the tip will still be hot enough to harm the user or the user's surroundings.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved vaporizer pipe with a built in heat resistant removable protective sleeve that can be slid back over the hot tip after each use to protect the user and the user's surroundings.